harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan and Sheila confront Ian
In this episode, Sheila Harper and Dylan Harper confront Ian Johnson, Maggie's rapist, over the destruction that he has wreaked on her. Also, Maggie gains much needed support from Aja Dorrance; and members of the Schroeder family. Meanwhile, Jennifer Barrett, the architect of Maggie's trauma, finds she has troubles of her own from Alessandra Warren, who is intent on ending Jennifer's ties to her invalid father! Scene One Boston Common, the crown jewel of Boston's famed Emerald Necklace. Sheila Watkins and Dylan Harper are standing in the area and are waiting patiently. ' '''The twin siblings are waiting for Ian Johnson, a former employee and head of acquisitions at Harper Industries who went and violated their niece, Maggie, by raping her and impregnating her. Upon hearing about this, Dylan and Sheila fired the nasty Ian and threw him out of the office. Now, she is dealing with her unexpected pregnancy. She is also in therapy, thanks to Dylan and Sheila's mother, Michelle. ' '''Minutes pass, but they aren't long in waiting. Their patience is rewarded as Ian shows up. He is absolutely arrogant, in spite of having rape charges pressed against him! A few weeks earlier, he had been convicted of statutory rape (as Maggie was 16), and as a result, he was blacklisted from every Fortune 500 company in the world. DYLAN (coldly): Well, well, well! At least one thing is certain, nobody can ever accuse you of being late. IAN: State your business! I have things to do! Pressing things for me to do! Thanks to you two, you lost me my job! Now, I have to pound the pavement, but since I was convicted for statutory rape, nobody will hire me! DYLAN (mockingly): Oh, really?! We lost you your job?! Listen to THIS! Did you hear that, Sheila? We big bad Harpers lost poor little Ian Johnson his job, and now nobody will hire him, because we exposed him for being a kiddie diddler! Oh, isn't that just too bad?! Let's shed tears for the poor pitiful creature! SHEILA (glaring at Ian): Oh, your world has just FALLEN apart, hasn't it?! Oh, too bad, so sad! We're playing the smallest violins in the world! IAN (arrogantly): I don't have to stand for this. DYLAN: Then, SIT! IAN: I don't have to listen to any of this! SHEILA (angrily): Oh, yes, you will! You have no choice! You will listen to us! You will shut up and listen to us! IAN: This is ridiculous! I already said what I did! And your niece was a lovely piece of ass! (Dylan grabs the arrogant Ian and shakes him mercilessly) DYLAN (furious): You will keep a civil tongue in your mouth! (Dylan then contemptuously shoves him to the ground) IAN (rattled after being shaken by Dylan): I don't have to listen to you! I will degrade your niece any time I feel like it! (Sheila walks up to him and slaps him in the face!) SHEILA: Dylan told you to keep a civil tongue in your mouth! I will bust you again if you do not listen! IAN: You're damned right I raped her! And I would do so again! I destroyed Maggie and I also destroyed her career, and now, the lovely Jennifer Barrett can take over her career! DYLAN: Only in your delusional mind, you bastard! IAN: No, it is truth! Jennifer Barrett is terrific! Your niece is a loser! (Sheila slaps him once again!) SHEILA: You say one more derogatory word about my niece, and I will break you in half! DYLAN: The next time you speak ill of my niece again, I will knock you down! IAN (laughing in scorn): Did I get to you?! SHEILA (enraged): You pig! IAN: I did get to you, then, didn't I?! (laughs viciously) Emory Warren and Jennifer Barrett will always win! You Harpers are losers! DYLAN: You spiteful son of a bitch! How much did that slut pay you?! IAN: So what if I am?! I am your superior! And it is none of your business! I did it out of pure enjoyment! SHEILA: Why you filthy piece of........! (Just then two others grab Ian and maul him! They knock him down, and secure his hands. One of them calls the police. The other comes to Dylan and Sheila.) ROGER: You won't have to worry about him anymore, guys. He won't harm you any more. SHEILA: Rog?! ROGER (bowing with a flourish): In the flesh! And what good is a person if he cannot come to the rescue of his favorite cousins? BARRY: And me too. DYLAN: Barry? ROGER: You two don't worry now. That bastard will no longer bother you. BARRY: I called the cops. Mom had him charged with harassment of you. And he will also be charged with escape. (Sheila is relieved. Dylan collapses in Roger's arms. He holds his cousin close. Sheila rubs her brother's back. The past few days have taken a toll on him. The cops take Ian away, all the while screaming and yelling.) ROGER: It's all right, Dyl. Let's get you home. (Cut to: the townhouse. Bryan gets Dylan into his bed. Sheila and Michelle talk.) MICHELLE: I talked with Fernanda. She had some scripts filled for Dylan. She assigned Aja Dorrance to talk Maggie. SHEILA: That is great. At last Maggie is going to talk about things. Scene Two Aja Dorrance's office. The office is located in the house that Aja lives in. It is a welcoming place, which makes Maggie comfortable right away. She is seated in a comfortable chair. Aja looks at her concernedly. AJA: Maggie, what are you thinking about? MAGGIE: It's like I cannot shake his image from my brain, Dr. Dorrance. AJA: Please, call me Aja. MAGGIE: The rape is seared into my mind like an indelible tattoo, Aja. Try as I might, I cannot get him out of it. It's like I am terrorized all over again. AJA: It is quite understandable, Maggie. What that creature did to you was unspeakable. What else have you been thinking about? MAGGIE: I don't know what I am going to do about the baby. It is enough to make me want to scream. AJA: I know. It's a tough row, no matter what it is. Maggie, you know you have a lot of people who love you. But what he did to you was cruel. From what we talked about, he said he brought up your mother. MAGGIE: He said my mother would not love me anymore. AJA: Which is a lie. He only said that because he knew that it would hurt you. He did it to enhance the pain he was inflicting on you. Your mother was very proud of you, Maggie. Fernanda told me as much herself. MAGGIE: I am glad that you agree with my family. Thank you, Aja. AJA: My pleasure, Maggie. And your family is going to be beside you every step of the way. (Maggie walks out, feeling better than she had for the last few days. Tears are streaming from her eyes. She sits down, and again weeps, but this time out of relief. Melanie Schroeder, a friend of the Harper family, comes over. She sits next to her.) MELANIE: Are you all right, Maggie? MAGGIE: Yes, I will be all right. I am just mourning what I went through. Oh, Melanie. What can I do? It seems worthless. MELANIE: I know it seems like it, Maggie. But I do know one thing. You are not alone. Nor will you ever be alone. Your family is rallying behind you, and so will mine. You are not alone, Maggie. Don't ever think otherwise. You won't ever be alone. That is certain! (Maggie sobs, Melanie puts her arm around her, letting her cry softly on her shoulder. Bradley, Melanie's brother, comes up.) BRADLEY: What is wrong? MELANIE: Maggie Atchley. She has had some bad things happen to her. BRADLEY: What happened? I have been hearing rumors that she was raped. (Maggie nods, sobbing.) MELANIE: The rumors are true. She was raped, by a former employee of the Harpers. (Bradley is furious. He is close to the Harpers and hates it when anyone harms them. He has become quite protective of them, as he would protect his own family.) BRADLEY: That monster. I hope to get my hands on him! But that will come later, he'll keep. But, for now, Maggie, let's get you back to your home. (Bradley goes to his car, Melanie escorts a sobbing Maggie to the car. Also coming out to help was Melanie's aunt, Lady Josephine St. Claire. She comes up to Maggie and gives her a hug. Maggie cries. Josephine gets into the car. They drive to the Atchley Mansion. Mrs. Buxley, the head housekeeper, opens the door.) MRS. BUXLEY: Lady Josephine. This is a surprise. What brings you here? LADY JOSEPHINE: I talked with Maggie. She is out in my nephew's car. We saw her crying. MRS. BUXLEY: Have her come in. LADY JOSEPHINE: Would you mind if Melanie stays with her. MRS. BUXLEY: Yes, that would be fine. I will have Miss Melanie stay with her in her room, if that is all right. LADY JOSEPHINE: Does Maggie have a maid? MRS. BUXLEY: Yes, Marie Sinclair is her lady's maid. I can have her help with Melanie too. LADY JOSEPHINE: Thank you. I might stay as well. We're sticking by her. MRS. BUXLEY: Very good, your Ladyship. I will have a guest room made up for you too. (Marie helps lead Maggie to her room. Melanie comes up to her, and she is shown to Maggie's room, where she will sleep. Lady Josephine is shown her room. Bradley is going to stay at Dylan's townhouse. He will pick them up in the morning.) Scene Three The next morning. Marie helps Maggie and Melanie get ready for their day. MAGGIE: Morning, Marie. MARIE: Morning, my dear. How'd you sleep. MAGGIE: I did all right. I had to have some sedatives. MELANIE: I made sure that she took her meds. MARIE: That is good. I talked with your father, he's making sure you have some down time. MELANIE: I have an idea, if Mr. Atchley is all right with it. MARIE: What is it, Miss Schroeder? MELANIE: I have to make a trip to London. To visit some family there. How about Maggie come with me? MARIE: An excellent suggestion. I am sure her father would love that idea. (Enter Craig) CRAIG: I agree. London would be a good thing for you. I talked with her aunt Maranda. She is going with. (Enter Maranda) MARANDA: You will be all right, love. We're off to the airport soon. I also asked Elspeth to come with us as well. With her granny with us, it will be more than helpful. (The car comes along. Elspeth, Maggie, Maranda, Marie and Melanie all get in. They are all in the car.) Scene Four Haverhill, some days after Maggie, Elspeth and the others went to London. The Warren mansion which overlooks the town. Jennifer Barrett is gloating. Her friend, Ian Johnson, had raped Maggie, and her husband, Emory, is wearing his oxygen tank. Jennifer is waiting for him to kick the bucket. Once he does, she had fixed the will so that she would get the full fortune, and nobody else would get anything. His kids, Alessandra and Eric do not like her. Alessandra especially. She comes in. Jennifer smiles a smug smile. JENNIFER: Good morning, Alessandra. ALESSANDRA (smiling acidly): Good morning, Jennifer, you money-sucking whore! You know what else you are? You are nothing more than a society licking bitch! JENNIFER: Speak to me in reverence! ALESSANDRA: Oh really?! JENNIFER: Yes, really! You are to speak to me in reverence! ALESSANDRA: You are so damned stupid that the arrogance is breathtaking! You think you are so smug. JENNIFER: I know I am! ALESSANDRA (smiling her acid smile even more): No, lady! That is where you are quite wrong! VERY wrong! JENNIFER (fear creeping into her smugness): Oh, really? ALESSANDRA: Really! You think Daddy is leaving YOU all his money?! JENNIFER: Of course he is! I am his loving wife! You brats deserve zilch. But because I am his loving wife, I am entitled to everything! ALESSANDRA: I just bet you are! Loving wife?! I don't think so! I read up on you, bitch! JENNIFER: Oh, is that so? ALESSANDRA: Of course I did! You think I wouldn't?! You're not dealing with someone who just fell off the turnip truck, lady! I know all about you! JENNIFER: I just bet my damned former husband told you everything. ALESSANDRA: Yes, he did! He told me every detail ALL of it! The cheating, the abuse of your son, the lies; the greediness! You are useless, Barrett! After finding out what I did about you, me and my brother made sure that Dad's will, the REAL will, was left intact. Your attempt to steal my dad's fortune has FAILED! Eric went to the so-called "pastor" that you hired to marry my father. He was a con-artist that you hired! Your make-believe marriage is a sham, like you are, Barrett! You are finished, Barrett! Your sham-marriage to my father has been annulled! You will NEVER get a finger on my dad's fortune! NEVER! JENNIFER: You can't do that! My marriage is sacred! ALESSANDRA: You really ARE delusional! You think your marriage is sacred?! JENNIFER: I know it is! ALESSANDRA: No, it's not! You would cheat on anyone with impunity, if you could dare to get by with it! You evil bitch! You demolished your other marriages in the same way, and if you think I am going to let you get my father in the same manner, then you are sadly mistaken! JENNIFER: Your father, half-wit that he is, still loves me! And whatever crimes I have committed, he loves me still! ALESSANDRA: You had your friend, Ian, rape Maggie Atchley! Whatever would cause you to have someone RAPED?! JENNIFER: Because I can! (Alessandra cannot stand it any longer. She rears back and knocks Jennifer to the ground.) ALESSANDRA: You are too smug for your own good, bitch! And I am the one who is going to put a stop to you once and for all! (Jennifer is reeling from being knocked down by Alessandra.) JENNIFER: You cannot end my marriage to your father! ALESSANDRA: Oh, yes I can! And you know I can! Besides, it is a fait accompli. JENNIFER: What do you mean?! ALESSANDRA: You'll see, you wicked shrew! (A smug Alessandra storms off. Jennifer looks like she is in trouble now. The scene fades!) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila